pokemon_mindxmatterfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story of Pokemon MxM
In the Beginning Your adventure begins in the Elempas Region, also known in the past as the Helas Region. Elempas is a primarily mountainous peninsula which also contains 8 islands. Civilization here is advanced and philosophic. The study of Arceus and other Legendaries are the main focus point of the scientists and philosophers here. Prof.[[Prof. Laurella| Laurella]] is observing anomalies in your home town of Cyanava. She asks you to begin your journey so you can assist her in her research. Being 13 years old, you find that it's better late than never to start your adventure and agree to aid her. So many Pokemon Pokemon MxM introduces a large variety of new Pokemon to the canon, but this game excludes generation 6 and onwards. Your opinion matters Have you ever answered with No while playing Pokemon and have been fooled into being forced to say Yes? Like for example when being asked for your help and you select No, '''but this has no significance? Well in '''Pokemon MindXMatter all your answer will drastically have an impact on where the story will take you and as a result there are different endings. A Mountainous Challenge Elempas is a primarily rocky and mountain covered region and trainers and experts alike have skillfully adapted to their surroundings. All leaders in this region are proud owners of a cave that works like a gym. To earn badges you'll have to battle your way through their cave of ordeals. Main Story Charged Cave (Electric-Type Pokemon Level 10-15) Reward Magnetized Seal Dew Cave (Water-Type Pokemon Level 15-20) Reward Droplet Seal Charcoal Cave (Fire-Type Pokemon Level 20-25) Reward Ember Seal [[Moss Cave (Ordeal)|'Moss Cave']] (Grass-Type Pokemon Level 25-30) Reward Growth Seal Spirit Cave (Ghost-Type Pokemon Level 30-35) Reward Hex Seal [[Sandy Cave (Ordeal)|'Sandy Cave']] (Ground-Type Pokemon Level 35-40) Reward Dune Seal [[Enchanted Cave (Ordeal)|'Enchanted Cave']] (Fairy-Type Pokemon Level 40-45) Reward Secret Seal [[Contaminated Cave (Ordeal)|'Contaminated Cave']] (Poison-Type Pokemon Level 45-50) Reward Acid Seal Post-Game Charged Cave (Electric-Type Pokemon Level 20-25) Reward Thunder Stone 1,000 Dew Cave (Water-Type Pokemon Level 25-30) Reward Water Stone 1,000 Charcoal Cave (Fire-Type Pokemon Level 30-35) Reward Fire Stone 2,000 Moss Cave (Grass-Type Pokemon Level 35-40) Reward Leaf Stone 2,000 Spirit Cave (Ghost-Type Pokemon Level 40-45) Reward Dusk Stone 3,000 [[Sandy Cave (Ordeal)|'Sandy Cave']] (Ground-Type Pokemon Level 45-50) Reward Earth Plate 3,000 [[Enchanted Cave (Ordeal)|'Enchanted Cave']] (Fairy-Type Pokemon Level 50-55) Reward Shiny Stone 4,000 [[Contaminated Cave (Ordeal)|'Contaminated Cave']] (Poison-Type Pokemon Level 55-60) Reward Black Sludge 4,000 Elite Six You read that right, Elite Six! Six skillful opponents with strategies that will make you challenge the league over and over. Normal-type Activist Hope Bug-type Specialist Hearthorn Ice-type Enthusiast Julian Steel-type Blacksmith Brax Dragon-type Hunter Edmont Magic-type & Dark-type Alchemist Markus Grand Region Champion Helena Timeline Even though Pokemon Mind X Matter is non-canonical, it still has it's own place on the official Pokemon Timeline. Pokemon Mind X Matter takes place in the same universe as RBY, GSC, RSE, DPP, and BW. Chronologically it takes place 3 years after DPP and has strong ties with Sinnoh and its Pokemon. A Brotherly Rivalry Which quality is superior, having great intelligence or great brawn? This was the question that ultimately split the evil foundation Titan Corp. into two. Category:Plot